lessthanjakefandomcom-20200213-history
No Use for a Name
No Use for a Name (sometimes abbreviated NUFAN) is a punk rock band from San Jose, California, United StatesBands: Fat Wreck Chords formed in 1987 by Chris Dodge (guitar), Steve Papoutsis (bass), Rory Koff (drums), and John Meyers (vocals). The band's sound has evolved considerably through its career, taking on a much lighter brand of melodic punk as the years passed. History The original line-up of four added Ramon Gras as a second vocalist and Doug Judd as a second guitarist. The band was first featured on Maximum RocknRoll's 1987 Turn it Around compilation, with the song "Gang Way." A year later the band's self-titled debut EP was released on Woodpecker Records. Their second EP, Let 'em Out, was released a year later through Slap A Ham Records. Chris Dodge, Doug Judd, and John Meyers left the band after the release of "Let 'em Out". Soon after, Tony Sly entered the band. NUFAN's debut album, Incognito, was released in 1990 through New Red Archives. Chris Dodge rejoined on second guitar, and they released their second album Don't Miss the Train in 1992 before signing up with Fat Mike's label Fat Wreck Chords in 1993. During this year Chris Dodge left the line-up, and was replaced with guitarist Robin Pfefer, who took over on lead guitar so Sly could concentrate on singing and stick to rhythm. No Use for a Name also released its first record on Fat this year, The Daily Grind, which turned out to be a highly successful album. Ed Gregor replaced Robin Pfefer on lead guitar soon after the release of The Daily Grind. In 1995, after the release of Leche Con Carne, their fourth full-length, Chris Shiflett and Matt Riddle joined the band to play guitar and bass, replacing Ed Gregor and Steve Papoutsis respectively. With the punk music breakthrough in 1994, NUFAN received a larger audience after releasing this album, compliments of their video for the song "Soulmate" which was played on the MTV show 120 Minutes. This was the first video on Fat Wreck Chords to ever be aired on MTV. In 1997, after the success of Making Friends, the band went on a worldwide tour through the U.S., Europe, Australia, Canada, and Japan. After releasing More Betterness!, Chris Shiflett left the band in 1999 to join the successful Foo Fighters, being replaced by Dave Nassie. Two years later, the band contributed to Fat Wreck Chords with the release of their live album, Live in a Dive: No Use for a Name and during the following year in 2002 NUFAN released it's seventh studio album Hard Rock Bottom. The band released their 8th full-length studio album titled Keep Them Confused June 14, 2005. It takes a more political position than earlier releases. A greatest hits collection titled All the Best Songs was released on July 10, 2007. A new fourteen song full-length studio album entitled The Feel Good Record of the Year was released on April 1, 2008. In 2009, when promoting the album in Europe, Dave Nassie left the band to join the ranks of Bleeding Through.http://www.punknews.org/article/34124 In August 2009 the band announced, that they replaced Nassie with Lagwagon's guitarist and founding member of RKL, Chris Rest.Lagwagon-ba harapott a No Use for a Name ShortScore.net (August 22. 2009.) According to a MySpace bulletin posted by No Use for a Name, the band plans to head to Europe with Lagwagon in July and August 2010 for some festivals and shows. The dates are currently to be announced. The band also noted that they have begun writing their next album, which should be released in 2011.http://www.punknews.org/article/37799 Members Current Lineup *Tony Sly - lead Vocals, Rhythm Guitar (1988-present) *Matt Riddle - Bass Guitar, backing vocals (1995-present) *Rory Koff - drums (1987-present) *Chris Rest - guitar (2009–present) Former Members *Chris Shiflett - Lead Guitar (1995-1999) *Ed Gregor - Lead Guitar (1993-1995) *Robin Pfefer - Lead Guitar (1992-1993) *Steve Papoutsis - Bass Guitar (1987-1995) *Chris Dodge - Lead Guitar (1987-1988), Rhythm Guitar (1990-1992) *John Meyers - Lead Vocals (1987-1988) *Doug Judd - Rhythm Guitar (1987-1988) *Ramon Gras - Second Vocalist (1987-1988) *Dave Nassie - Lead Guitar (1999-2009) Discography Studio albums *''Incognito'' (New Red Archives, 1990. Re-released Fat Wreck Chords, 2001) *''Don't Miss the Train'' (New Red Archives, 1992. Re-released Fat Wreck Chords, 2001) *''The Daily Grind'' (Fat Wreck Chords, 1993) *''Leche Con Carne'' (Fat Wreck Chords, 1995) *''Making Friends'' (Fat Wreck Chords, 1997) *''More Betterness!'' (Fat Wreck Chords, 1999) *''Hard Rock Bottom'' (Fat Wreck Chords, 2002) *''Keep Them Confused'' (Fat Wreck Chords, 2005) *''The Feel Good Record of the Year'' (Fat Wreck Chords, 2008) EP'S and 7" *''Self-titled'' (Woodpecker Records, 1988) *''Let 'Em Out EP'' (Slap-a-Ham Records, 1989) *''Death Doesn't Care EP'' (New Red Archives, 1993) *''Split 7" with Soda'' (Session Records, 1996) *''Black Box EP'' (Fat Wreck Chords, 2005; never released) Compilation and live albums *''NRA Years'' (Golf Records, 2000) *''Live in a Dive: No Use for a Name'' (Fat Wreck Chords, 2001) *''All the Best Songs'' (Fat Wreck Chords, 2007) Singles and music videos * Soulmate from Leche Con Carne * Why Doesn't Anybody Like Me? from More Betterness! * Dumb Reminders from Hard Rock Bottom * For Fiona from Keep Them Confused * Biggest Lie from The Feel Good Record of the Year References External links *Official Website *No Use for a Name at MySpace Category:Bands LTJ have played with Category:Links to Wikipedia